Naruto and Sakura have a baby! and new 2 character
by rjanknight17
Summary: This is where i unleash my imaginations!


**Note: when the naruto ends there was a story... story called naruto and sakura have a baby?**

Naruto is drinking some beer then sasuke came.

"hey naruto what are you doing? your drinking again?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you want to join? the beer is very great!" Naruto said.

Then sasuke joined to naruto and after 40 minutes naruto and sasuke is very very sleepy..

"Hey naruto thank you for the beer! your right that beer is very great! I'll go now!" Sasuke said

Naruto said " Yeah bye sasuke! next time let's drink again! "

Naruto is going to his room. His sight become blurr so the room he entered is sakura's room and then he sleeps when naruto rolled someone is next to him.

"Hey who are you?" Naruto said

"Naruto? is that you? What are you doing here!" Sakura said.

"I love you sakura" Naruto said.

(sakura blushed)

"Naruto i want to tell you that i love you too.. But i i..." Sakura said.

( Naruto kissed sakura then that night somethings happend )

When it's morning naruto waked up and when he saw that he have no clothes naruto shocked!

"Hey sakura what happened last night?" Naruto

"(yawn)Huh? ummm you know we" sakura said.

"What!" Naruto said.

( Naruto takes his clothes on and run to sasuke's house )

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"What is it naruto i am still sleeping!" Sasuke said.

"Last night i did something to sakura" Naruto said.

"What! did you actually did that to sakura!" Sasuke said.

( Sasuke is very jealous )

"i didn't mean that i really want to do that! i drunk last night and i don't know what i am doing!" Naruto said.

Then naruto and sasuke called sakura to her room. When they entered sakura's room but sakura is not there. They found sakura in the CR.

"sakura! are you there?" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Yes i am here wait a second!" Sakura said.

(a second later she comes out )

"Hello naruto ans sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Did you and naruto doing something?" Sasuke said

"I think yes. But i really don't want to do it i think it's because of sleepy...

( many months later )

Sakura wakes then she feels something in her belly.

"WHAA! AAAAHHH! WHAT HAPPENED!" Sakura shout.

( Naruto heared sakura's voice so he run to sakura's room )

"Sakura what happened? Hey! what happened to you?" Naruto said

"I think you pregnant me!" Sakura said.

"What! so i am a father now?" Naruto said

"Yes! and you will gonna take care of this baby!"Sakura said.

( A weeks later )

"AAAAAAHHH! NARUTO! I THINK I AM GOING TO AAHHHHH!" sakura said.

( Naruto take sakura to the hospital and sakura and naruto have a baby )

"Waaahh Waaahh!" Baby said.

"so what is her name?" naruto said.

"Let's call her shourin" sakura said.

And they happily lived ever after...

hEY! WAIT! WAIT! IT IS NOT FINISHED YET! SORRY! HAHA! AND THE STORY CONTINOUSLY!  
>( but i think sasuke is jealous XDD )<p>

( A days ago )

"So umm sakura what do you planned today?" Naruto said.

"I think we should go to the park?" Sakura said.

( So they go to the park and sit in the chair )

"Umm sakura i wanted to say... MWA MWA CHUP CHUP AHH!" Naruto said.

"umm what's that?" Sakura said.

"You know i heard it in the radio! silly!" Naruto said.

They saw someone walking...

"Hey who are you?" Naruto said.

"Umm me? i'm rjanknight! and when i am walking i heard someone says MWA MWA CHUP CHUP AHH?" Rjanknight said.

"Umm me i said it because when i listening to the radio.. Dj cha cha said MWA MWA CHUP CHUP AAHH! and it is very funny!"

"OHH! i know that! i am always listening to dj cha cha! her time is 9:00 Pm - 1:00 Am. I am right?" Rjanknight said.

"Yeah right!" Naruto said.

"Heyy! Rjanknight! here you are! and who are they?" ? said.

"oh! this is naruto and sakura and their baby! and naruto and sakura this is bearockprincess" Rjanknight said.

"Yeah! owww cute little baby! can i touch her?" Bearockprincess said.

"Yeah you can!" Sakura said.

They returned to their home. When it's morning... someone's knocking at the door.

"knock knock knock!" Rjanknight knocked.

Sakura opened the door...

"oh! hello rjanknight! and bearockprincess!" Sakura said.

"Yeah how are you? where's naruto?" Rjanknight said.

Then sasuke appeared in the door.

"Sakura! come with me!" Sasuke said.

"Hey! wait! AAHH!" Sakura said.

"Oh no! we should tell to naruto sakura is kidnapped!" Bearockprincess said.

"Yeah right! NARUTO! NARUTO!" Rjanknight said.

"yeah? what is it?" Naruto said.

"Sakura kidnapped!" Rjanknight and Bearockprincess said.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?" Naruto said.

"Wait ummm rjanknight and bearockprincess please take care of our baby shourin ok? i will find sakura!" Naruto said.

"Ok we will do it!" Bearockprincess said.

Then Naruto is finding sakura.

"OOOKKK so what should we do?" Rjanknight said.

"WWWAAAAHHH WWWAAAAHHH WWWAAAHH" Shourin said.

"Oh oh! she's crying what should we do?" Rjanknight said

"All we need to do is feed her! A Milk right! so where should i buy?" Bearockprincess said.

"I will buy in the store Be right back!" Rjanknight said.

"Ok hurry!" Bearockprincess said.

Bearockprincess smells something! Then she put out the diaper and it is the smelling thing!

"EEEWWW i have to change her diaper!" Bearockprincess said.

Bearockprincess change the diaper of shourin and rjanknight back with the milk!

"ok! ( huff huff ) this is the milk!" Rjnknight said.

bearockprincess put the milk in the refregirator.

"Ok now we only need is to get sleep shourin!" Rjanknight said.

"Ok ill sing her a song" Bearockprincess said.

Bearockprincess sing a song and shourin sleeps. And sakura and naruto come back.

"Oh thank you very much for caring shourin" Naruto said.

"No problem!" Rjanknight and bearockprincess said.

And they happily lived ever after... :D

But i know sasuke is very very jealous LOL XD


End file.
